


Wolność - sen głupca

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, vader-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Jedi nieustannie odcinali się od nienawiści, a Sithowie nigdy nie posmakowali czym jest miłość. Dlatego każdy z nich wierzył w możliwość wyboru i siłę swej woli, gdy Vader – kochając i nienawidząc, wiedział, że wolność jest kłamstwem. W tej bezdusznej galaktyce prawdziwym wyzwoleniem mogła być tylko śmierć.





	Wolność - sen głupca

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w okolicach 2013. Pomimo upływu lat jestem z niego całkiem zadowolona :)

Vjun należała do tych planet, których unikało się za wszelką cenę. Nie była bogata w złoża naturalne, ani zaludniona jak kluczowe ośrodki Imperium. Miała tylko dwie cechy szczególne, na które Darth Vader zwrócił uwagę jeszcze w czasie Wojen Klonów. Pierwszą cechą były kwaśne deszcze, które od wieków wyniszczały naturalne środowisko i potrafiły przeżreć się nawet przez grube, solidne, kamienne bądź metalowe konstrukcję. Drugą zaś była wszechobecna, przytłaczająca aura Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Jako Jedi nie powinien być nią nigdy zachwycony, ale teraz, gdy sam stał się Sithem, Vjun wydawała się witać go jak dawno zagubione dziecko.

Można byłoby pomyśleć, że to dziwne miejsce dla ukrywającego się zbiega Jedi, lecz Vader wiedział lepiej. Zdesperowana zwierzyna chwyci się wszystkiego, byleby uniknąć spotkania z łowcą. A on, Lord Sith właśnie był w trakcie polowania.

Uczucia ekscytacji, które zawsze mu towarzyszyło w tych krótkich chwilach przyjemności, nie mogło popsuć nic, nawet nieznośna pogoda Vjun. Toksyczny deszcz zacinał ostro, a niemniej niebezpieczny wiatr smagał bezlitośnie wszystko wkoło. Tylko szczelna zbroja i hełm zapewniały Vaderowi bezpieczeństwo przed kwaśnymi kroplami. Towarzyszący mu żołnierze z jego osobistego legionu w ciszy podążali za nim. Jak zawsze czujni, byli zbyt doświadczeni, aby skarżyć się na złe warunki. Vader tym bardziej cenił sobie ich towarzystwo, bo wiedział, że może na nich liczyć, przynajmniej póki żyli. Był to dziwny komfort, kiedy wszelkie nauki Sithów zawsze nakazywały zdradę, jednocześnie przed nią ostrzegając.

Gdyby nie ciemne, szare chmurzyska, mógłby dostrzec Exactora. Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperator leniwie dryfował po orbicie, oczekując na nowe rozkazy od swego dowódcy. Vader lubił przestronność tego statku. Lubił przebywać na nim, ilekroć statek wchodził w podświetlną, będąc zawieszonym między gwiazdami, a pustką. Było to uczucie, jakie od dawna mu towarzyszyło. Ale to nie był dom. Nawet nie bezpieczne miejsce, bo choć na jego flagowym okręcie znajdowali się żołnierze z 501wszego Legionu, Vader wiedział, że Palpatine ciągle go obserwuje. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego cichego nadzoru. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, zawsze czuł na sobie czyjeś uważne spojrzenie. Na Tatooine był to kochający wzrok matki i choć sama planeta była podłym zakątkiem galaktyki, czuł się tam szczęśliwy. A potem przekroczył próg świątyni Jedi, gdzie przez lata nieprzychylnym okiem spoglądali na niego wszelacy mistrzowie. Teraz zaś był uwiązany w polityczne intrygi, spiski i knowania Palpatine.

Mały, niewinnym Annie, myślał, że wygrał swą wolność w wyścigu Boonta. Kiedy był Jedi, naiwnie sądził, że był wolną osobą z wielkim przeznaczeniem. Walczył dla pokoju zniewolonych istot, gdy tak naprawdę wiódł tylko armię z jednego pola bitwy na drugie. Zabijał na rozkaz, porzucał planety na pastwę wroga. Wszystko w imię wyświechtanych haseł Republiki i większego dobra, które Jedi przez wieki upodobali sobie jako wymówkę na wszystkie swe błędy i ignorancję. Teraz też zabijał, doszczętnie niszczył wszystko i wszystkich, co zagrażało nowobudowanemu Imperium. Dawne, senne mary zastąpiła prawda absolutna. Nigdy nie był wolny. Nie urodził się wolnym człowiekiem, nie żył jako wolny człowiek i dopóki nie umrze, zawsze będzie uwięziony w zależnościach i w swej ciasnej, ciężkiej zbroi. Przez lata zmieniał właścicieli, ale nadal był czyimś niewolnikiem.  
Całe Imperium było jak dobrze ukształtowane niewolnictwo, gdzie niemal żaden z niewolników nie dostrzegał swego stanu. Dla Palpatine’a ludzie i przedstawiciele ras obcych byli tylko trybikami w dobrze naoliwionej maszynie. Imperator podsycał w ludziach lęk przed nieznanym, napuszczał ich na siebie, manipulował i łudził słodkimi kłamstwami. Vader wiedział to, bo sam tego doświadczył. Zabijał na polecenie swego mistrza, siał strach i zamęt. I w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak ludzie walczą między sobą o strzępy władzy. Pamiętał to z Tatooine, gdy Huttowie napuszczali jednego niewolnika przeciw drugiemu. Tym było Imperium, lecz w przeciwieństwie do narwanego, naiwnego Anakina Skywalkera, Vader nie zwalczał tego. Jedi nigdy nie walczyli o zniesienie niewolnictwa, wręcz wspierali je swymi moralnymi kompromisami, jakimi była służba zgnuśniałeś i skorumpowanej Republice. Na każdy wybór Rady Jedi istniało mądre wytłumaczenie, całkowicie wyzute z emocji i współczucia. Tak, jak Zakon wzbraniał się przed nienawiścią, tak samo odciął się od miłości. Skoro wtedy nie zbuntował się, czemu miałby to zrobić teraz, jako Sith? Bunt był płonną ideę, jeśli nie miało się siły obalić swego ciemiężyciela. Już zrozumiał, że trzeba czasu i potęgi, aby poluzować własne kajdany. Wiedział też, że te nigdy nie znikną. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, myśl o braku wolności ani nie przerażała go, ani zasmucała. Właściwie, nie czuł nic. Czy tego zawsze pragnęli jego dawni mistrzowie Jedi? Czy teraz byli szczęśliwi, że wyzbył się niepotrzebnych emocji? Może umarliby ze szczęścia, gdyby sam ich wcześniej nie zabił.

Z myśli wyrwał go jego podwładny, który z podręczną holomapą wskazywał na charakterystyczne ukształtowanie terenu. Vader nie potrzebował żadnych punktów odniesienia, by wiedzieć, gdzie Jedi się ukrywa. Tu, na planecie emanującą mroczną energią, każdy Jedi był niczym jasny punkt, czekający na zdławienie przez mrok. Mimo wszystko wysłuchał uważnie dowódcę sklonowanych żołnierzy, pozwalając sobie raz jeszcze na uczucie nostalgii. Miał już okazję poznać Vjun. Tak jak parę lat temu, planeta była nieprzyjaznym i wrogim dla życia miejscem. Nie po raz pierwszy minęli ruiny opuszczonych domostw. Brak natrętnych ludzi i szpiegów Palpatine’a wzbudzał nim chęć, aby właśnie tu urządzić sobie bezpieczny bastion. Samotnię, w której mógłby poświęcić się swoim własnym sprawą, gdy Imperator go nie potrzebował. Kimkolwiek nie byłby zbieg, to właśnie Jedi sprowadził go na Vjun. By spłacić swój dług, Vader zamierzał zabić swego przeciwnika w jak najszybszy sposób.

Gdy dotarli do kamiennego klifu, prostym gestem dał znać żołnierzom, aby zaczekali na niego. Ci, jak zawsze rozumieli go bez słów. Uwielbiał skuteczność i doświadczenie sklonowanych żołnierzy. Ilekroć myślał, że już niczym go nie zaskoczą, zawsze znajdował nowy powód, by docenić ich obecność. Nawet, jeśli był to tylko czysty sentyment.  
\- Czy jest Lord pewien? – odezwał się do niego dowódca drużyny. Trzymał broń oburącz, lufą lekko opuszczoną ku dołowi, lecz postawa żołnierza wskazywała na jego nie rozproszoną niczym czujność.  
\- Jestem pewien, kapitanie. Zabezpiecz teren i czekaj. Sam zajmę się zbiegiem.

Żołnierz skinął mu głową, choć lord Sithów wiedział, że nie podobało mu się czekanie, gdy jego dowódca szykował się na samotny bój z wrogiem. Vader doskonale znał swoich podwładnych. Nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby na pierwszą oznakę niebezpieczeństwa, sklonowany żołnierz porzuciłby jego rozkazy, byleby przyjść mu z odsieczą. Pozwalał im na więcej, aniżeli innym żołnierzom z imperialnych sił zbrojnych, jednak nie wahałby się ich ukarać, gdyby uznał ich zachowanie za nierozsądne, lub co gorsze, podważające jego autorytet. Na terenie Imperium, pod czujnym, oceniającym okiem Imperatora lub pod stałą obserwacją jego szpiegów nie zawahałby się przydusić Mocą szturmowca za byle słowo. Jednak z daleka od wpływów Palpatine’a, nigdy nie korzystał z takiego brutalnego zastraszania, jeśli nie było ku temu potrzeby.

Vader nie uważał, by popis brutalności wobec własnych żołnierzy był mądrą decyzją, ale wiedział, że nie było sensu kłócić się z Imperatorem. Wszystko to stanowiło chorą grę zależności, gdzie żołnierze byli tylko pionkami na niewidzialnej planszy. Palpatine mógł ich spisać na straty, bo miał ich pod dostatkiem. Vader zaś musiał zawsze być czujny, aby nie stracić nikogo w niepotrzebny sposób. Bez wahania poświęciłby każdego dla dobra swej ambicji, ale w przeciwieństwie do Palpatine’a, jego zasoby zawsze pozostawały ograniczone. Tym bardziej dbał, aby jego doborowy 501-wszy Legion zachował swą skuteczność, starannie selekcjonując podwładnych. Nie tylko klony Jango Fetta zwracali jego uwagę – weterani niedawnych Wojen Klonów, których znał aż za dobrze, ale każdy, w kim zobaczył potencjał, jakże często przeoczony przez próżne uprzedzenia i brak politycznych powiązań. Nawet, jeśli tym sposobem rozłościł połowę imperialnych dowódców, Vader nie dbał o to. Palpatine mógł pozbawić go możliwości pozyskania rzeszy wiernych poddanych, ale tym samym tylko umocnił jego więzi z nielicznymi, lojalnymi jednostkami.

Gdyby Vader był skory do nurzania się w dawnych wspomnieniach, przyznałby, że zagrywki Palpatine’a wcale nie są tak odmienne od tego, co doświadczył od Jedi. Mace Windu nigdy nie krył swej niechęci ku nieokrzesanemu Skywalkerowi, gdy ten, zarówno jako padawan, jak i już pasowany Rycerz, często wybijał spokojne życie Świątyni Jedi z jej rytmu. Wzbudzał śmiech u innych uczniów, odrywając ich od pilnej nauki. Bywały dni, że zadawał za dużo pytań, domagał się odpowiedzi na ciągle istniejące niewolnictwo i nierówności społeczne, czym doprowadzał swego własnego mentora do głębokiej zadumy lub załamania rąk. Podczas wojny, choć wykonywał polecenia Rady Jedi, nieustannie robił to w swój unikatowy sposób, który zawsze zakrawał na brawurę i szaleństwo, częściej niż rzadziej ocierając się o zbyt duże ryzyko porażki. Windu nigdy nie szczędził mu ostrej, oschłej krytyki, ani złych spojrzeń. Ale Anakin Skywalker wtedy potrafił to znieść, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że wystarczy nie wchodzić w drogę burkliwemu mistrzowi bez potrzeby. Później, ich wzajemna niechęć tylko nabrała na sile, kiedy stał się pionkiem pomiędzy Radą Jedi, a Kanclerzem. Jednak to nie Windu wzbudzał w nim dziś tyle odrazy, ile wiekowy mistrz Yoda. Niski, pokurczony staruszek, który zwykł strzyc uszami i obdarzać wszystkich w koło swym tajemniczym uśmiechem. Nawet jako Anakin, Vader nienawidził tego uśmieszku. Pod nim kryło się za dużo znaczeń i za dużo manipulacji. To w końcu Yoda był tym, co najgłośniej nie chciał go w swej dobrze ułożonej, opieszałej Świątyni i zawsze, przez długie lata, Skywalker odczuwał to w jego obcych oczach. Wszyscy uważali wiekowego mistrza za przykład miłosierdzia i mądrości, lecz Vader poznał prawdę na długo, nim Ciemna Strona Mocy upomniała się o niego. Czym różniła się manipulacja Palpatine’a, od psychologicznych zagrywek Yody, gdy ten wybrał mu padawankę i wysłał ją na linię frontu, nawet nie pytając go o zdanie? Ktokolwiek rzekłby, że miał przecież wybór – mógł odmówić, byłby głupcem. Odmowa, czy zgoda, żadna z tych decyzji nie była dobrą. Bo taka nie istniała w tamtej sytuacji. Mógł odesłać togrutańskie dziecko, przyznając tym samym rację Yodzie, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry i być uwiązany jeszcze bardziej przez czujne oczy mistrzów szanowanej Rady. Mógł przyjąć dziecko pod swoje skrzydła i narażać jej życie w krwawych walkach na pierwszej linii frontu i nadal być uwiązany pod tymi samymi oczami. Wybrał swą padawankę głównie dlatego, że zrobiło mu się żal niechcianego, zmanipulowanego dziecka. W końcu sam był kiedyś takim dzieckiem, gdy pierwszy raz stanął w sali Rady Jedi.

Ahsoka już dawno odeszła z jego życia. Nigdy nie było mu dano wiedzieć, czy był to przebłysk jej samoświadomości, czy zwykłe załamanie. Jakaś część niego; ta, którą lubił uważać za martwą, cieszyła się, że Togrutanka potrafiła odejść zarówno od Jedi, jak i czającej się wokół Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Ta sama cząstka lękała się, że gdyby znów przyszło im się spotkać, Vader zabiłby ją bez najmniejszego oporu. Ahsoka chciała być wolna, a on dzisiaj znał tylko jedną drogę prowadzącą ku temu. Śmierć.  
Jedynym rozczarowaniem okazał się jego mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sądził, że ten był inny niż reszta Jedi. Ani nie doskonały, ani nie zupełnie wyprany z własnych myśli i emocji. Pierwsze wspólne miesiące były ciągiem starć i zadumy, z jakichże to różnych światów pochodzą. Były niewolnik, Wybraniec Mocy i dopiero co mianowany Rycerz Jedi, pogromca Sitha. Na przekór wszystkiemu, wierzył, że więź, która ich złączyła przez lata wspólnych podróży i trudów, nigdy nie zostanie przerwana. Kenobi zawsze upominał go, aby odrzucił miłość, bo ta wiązała się z przywiązaniem. Powtarzał mu, że zarówno kochając, jak i nienawidząc, stoczy się w objęcia Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Mimo wszystko Anakin darzył go miłością i bezwzględną lojalnością, dopóki nie wykorzystał Padme przeciw niemu. Dopóki nie naraził ją, sprowadzając na Mustafar, by tylko móc się do niego zbliżyć i zgładzić. A jednak, kiedy miał szansę uwolnić ich obu i całą galaktykę od czyhającego zła, zostawił go konającego w żarze lawy. Bo zabrakło mu odwagi. Bo nagle zachciało mu się okazać miłość bądź nienawiść – do tej pory Vader nie rozumiał, które z tych uczuć zawładnęło Kenobim w godzinie jego próby.

Manipulacje Palpatine’a nie stanowiły dla niego nic więcej, niż tylko nużącą rutynę wzajemnego przyciągania i odpychania się sithowskiego mistrza i ucznia. Tak jak u Jedi, była to ciągła zależność i droga samodoskonalenia. Jedyną różnicą było to, że sithowski mistrz powinien zginąć z ręki swego ucznia, nie w jego ramionach. Vader mógł żyć z tą różnicą bez wyrzutów sumienia.

To, co go drażniło, to poczucie zawiązanych rąk. Kiedy walczył w Wojnach Klonów jako generał, ciągły nadzór ze strony Rady Jedi tylko ograniczał jego skuteczność. Nawet teraz, jako prawa ręka Imperatora żył w narzuconych przez niego ograniczeniach. Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdyby mógł rozporządzać armią według swego uznania, a nie według zachcianek swego mistrza. Ale wiedział, że żaden Sith nie powierzyłby drugiemu bezgranicznej kontroli nad wojskiem. Wszystko było ciągłą grą i prowokacją. Vader miał siać trwogę pośród żołnierzy, nie tylko dla lepszej efektywności, lecz by samemu nigdy nie móc zyskać lojalnych podwładnych, z którymi obaliłby władcę.

Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby zrozumieć ukryty sens działania nowego mistrza. Jeszcze szybciej nauczył się, że nie było sensu próbować zmienić tej zależności. Palpatine zawsze uśmiechał się ku niemu uśmiechem pełnym drwiny. Czy chcesz, by żołnierze cię lubili?, pytał uprzejmie, jakby właśnie nie zarzucał mu słabości, kiedy dopiero przyzwyczajał się do swej nowej zbroi. Było to o tyle irytujące, że jego oskarżenie brzmiało podobnie do słów mistrzów Jedi, którzy bezustannie karcili go za jego oddanie sklonowanym żołnierzom. I Jedi i Palpatine byli w tej kwestii głupcami, zaślepionymi swym mylnym osądem. Żadna galaktyczna organizacja nie mogła być zbudowana bez silnej, zaufanej armii. Ale Vader, tak jak wcześniej robił to Anakin Skywalker, zachował swą opinię dla siebie.

Tym bardziej cieszył się z obecności na Vjun. Jakkolwiek nieprzyjazna była ta planeta, jej potężna aura Ciemnej Mocy odcięła go zarówno od dawnych Rycerzy Jedi, jak i od samego Dartha Sidiousa. Był tylko on i czekająca na zagładę ofiara przeznaczenia.

Bez wahania wkroczył w wąskie, wypłukane przez kwaśny deszcz szczeliny. Za nimi czekały wilgotne, ciemne jaskinie, a dalej, wzburzone morze. W tych wnękach mieszkało czyste szaleństwo, które nie tak dawno temu objęło całą planetę. Ciemna Strona Mocy emanowała potęgą. Czuł ją, wewnątrz siebie, jak wypełnia okaleczone ciało i nadaje mu nowych sił. Uśpiony smok znów budził się w jego sercu, gotów szeptać i doradzać, aby ujarzmił tą niespotykaną siłę. Aby uczynił ją swoją własną. Jednak wpierw pragnął zakończyć łowy.

Choć kamienne korytarze były zawiłe i osnute chłodnym mrokiem, doskonale wiedział, gdzie zmierzać. W Mocy odbicie zbiegłego Jedi tliło się niczym chwiejny, słaby ognik. Już z daleka wyczuł ją. Hali Sha, którą znał tylko pobieżnie z wielkich, zapełnionych i jednocześnie tak bardzo pustych korytarzy Świątyni Jedi nie zapadła mu w pamięci niczym szczególnym. Jak wielu innych, była tylko zbyt szybko pasowaną padawanką, gdy Wojny Klonów wdarły się w głąb galaktyki. A dziś przyszedł ją zgładzić. Jego ciężkie kroki odbijały się od ścian złowieszczym echem, zwiastując nadchodzącą śmierć, lecz Jedi cały czas trwała w jednym miejscu.

Zastał ją dopiero przy wyjściu z wąskich szczelin klifu. Siedziała skulona pod kamiennym zwisem, z wątłymi ramionami wokół kolan. Nie poderwała się na jego miarowy, mechaniczny oddech. Nawet nie odwróciła twarzy. Patykiem wzburzała ciemną toń morza, jakby tam miała dojrzeć sens swego istnienia.  
Vader znał już jej los. Była Jedi i dziś miała zginąć z jego ręki.  
\- Hali Sha – rzekł, a powstałe echo wydawało się być szeptem Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Dziewczyna dopiero wtedy zareagowała na jego obecność, jakby zapomniała już, kim była. Upuściła patyk, który z cichym pluskiem wpadł do kwaśnej wody. W tym geście nie było nerwowości, ani gniewu. Tylko przerażająca rezygnacja.  
\- Ach, Lord Vader – skinęła mu lekko głową, jakby zwracała się do starszego mistrza Jedi, aniżeli Sitha. Dopiero kiedy wstała, można było dostrzec jej strach. Nogi drżały jej, jakby zaraz miały się ugiąć pod ciężarem ciała. Vader przy niej sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonej góry.  
Objęła się ramionami, jakby w ochronie przed chłodem. Tu, nad samym brzegiem morza wiatr szalał wściekle, wzburzając nieustannie fale. Jej niegdyś zadbane szaty nosiły teraz liczne dziury, a pod ubraniem widać było zaczerwienioną, podrażnioną skórę od kontaktu z kwaśnym deszczem. Choć miecz świetlny zwisał u jej pasa, nie sięgnęła po broń. Vader doskonale znał powód – Sha już dawno temu poddała się.  
\- Planowałam stanąć do walki, idąc w ślady innych Jedi. Zginąć w słusznej sprawie. Z całą otoczką bohaterstwa, poświęcenia i w ogóle – dziewczyna nie spojrzała na niego, jakby oczekiwała reprymendy za sprawiony zawód. – Ale wiem dobrze, że nie mam szans. Wiem, że przyszedłeś mnie zabić. Jednak nie pragnę z tobą walczyć.  
Vader niespiesznym krokiem zbliżył się do Jedi. Sha zwróciła twarz ku wzburzonemu morzu, ignorując ból, ilekroć kwaśna kropla deszczu przeorała jej odsłoniętą skórę. Tylko mocniej opatuliła się swoją zużytą szatą.  
\- Czego więc pragniesz?  
Kiedy spojrzała na niego tymi bezbrzeżnie smutnymi oczyma, nie widział w niej Jedi. Tylko samotną, przerażoną istotę, którą przerosło brzemię obowiązków.  
\- Wolności – szepnęła cicho, jakby w obawie.  
Przez długą chwilę stali obok siebie, w zupełnym milczeniu  
\- To nawet zabawne – zaśmiała się krótko, nim śmiech zmienił się w jęk. - Słyszałam o Jedi, którzy woleli sami się zabić, aniżeli dać ci przyjemność triumfu, a ja się cieszę, że mnie w końcu znalazłeś.  
Blizny na jej ciele były tylko przykrym dowodem, że nie potrafiła odebrać sobie życia. Vader jej nie winił. Bardzo niewiele osób potrafiło dokonać zamachu na własne życie. On sam był gotów umrzeć, ale tylko w chwili, którą sam uznałby za słuszną. I nie planował odejść, nim nie zgładzi swego nowego mistrza.  
\- Zawsze mistrzowie mi mówili, że śmierć zadana mieczem świetlnym jest czymś szybkim, niemal nie wyczuwalnym. Ale... – zawahała się – każde umieranie boli, prawda?  
Vader ruchem, którego oko śmiertelnej istoty nie mogłoby zauważyć aktywował ostrze. Czerwona klinga bez ostrzeżenia, w ułamku sekundy wbiła się w serce kobiety, przebijając je na wylot.  
\- Tak – martwa nie miała już szans usłyszeć tej krótkiej, niemal wyszeptanej odpowiedzi, która zmyła się z głośnym, mechanicznym oddechem. Przyglądał się, jak bezwolne ciało wpadło do morza i powoli tonęło w ciemnej, niebezpiecznej toni. Morza i wszelkie wielkie baseny wody zawsze go fascynowały.  
A potem spojrzał przed siebie, na horyzont osnuty burzowymi chmurami. Ich ciemne kształty przypominały mu o nagłych burzach piaskowych z Tatooine. Choć były niebezpieczne, kochał je z całego serca, tak samo mocno, jak pęd gwiezdnego myśliwca. Krył się wtedy w domu, otulony bezwarunkową miłością matki i wszystko co złe, nie mogło go zranić. Jednak od dnia jej śmierci, gdy Shmi Skywalker skonała w jego ramionach, a on w gniewie wybił całe obozowisko Tuskenów, pustynna planeta przynosiła mu tylko cierpienie. Widać, wszystko się zaczęło na niej. Jego bycie Jedi i bycie Sithem. Vjun była podobnie nieprzystępną i surową planetą. I pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, Vader czuł się jak we własnym domu. Dokładnie tu, gdzie stał teraz, zamierzał wznieść swą nową siedzibę. A smok wewnątrz niego tylko szczerzył kły w radości. W końcu nawet pustynne smoki Kryat zawsze lubiły gnieździć się w sercu mroku.

Jedi nieustannie odcinali się od nienawiści, a Sithowie nigdy nie posmakowali czym jest miłość. Dlatego każdy z nich wierzył w możliwość wyboru i siłę swej woli, gdy Vader – kochając i nienawidząc, wiedział, że wolność jest kłamstwem. W tej bezdusznej galaktyce prawdziwym wyzwoleniem mogła być tylko śmierć.

Anakin Skywalker od dziecka marzył o byciu wolnym. Ale w przeciwieństwie do człowieka, którym niegdyś był, Vader nie miał naiwnych marzeń. Tylko plany do zrealizowania. I nawet jeśli zajmą mu one długie lata, był gotów poświęcić im całe życie. Mógł zdobyć wszystko, a nie miał nic do stracenia. Bo wszystko co kochał, umarło, a to, co nienawidził trzymało go przy życiu. Wolność była snem głupca, a od kiedy stał się Sithem, głupota była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą mógł sobie pozwolić.

Kiedy zabije swego mistrza, nie będzie więcej ani Jedi, ani Sithów. Będzie tylko on, Wybraniec Mocy. I cała galaktyka, którą urządzi na swoje podobieństwo.


End file.
